Rogi
is a contestant from Season 1 and Season 10. He is most known for being the first ever winner of CPORG, the first and only two time winner of CPORG, and being unarguably heralded as the greatest player to ever play the game. Season 1 Starting off with an early target on his back due to the puffles all being targetted, Rogi managed to squeeze by the first two votes as he aligned himself with AJ at the second vote as the pair attempted to take out Jon whilst Greeny was blindsided. After this, the two stuck together with AJ and Rogi voting for Aren next, but when AJ flipped to vote Rogi at the revote all hope seemed lost, but Rogi was able to seem non-threatening enough to have Zach and Jon flip to take out Aren. He then went on a furious warpath to take down AJ, winning the next immunity and voting him at tribal whilst his owner Zach was taken out, before winning the final immunity and getting his revenge, sending AJ to the jury. Despite this, he was still able to beat his goat Jon, claiming the title of first sole survivor in a 3-2 vote. Rogi's win was a clear example of how to play a solid middle of the road game, forming a close alliance but knowing when to go against them as he targeted AJ for flipping on him, as well as playing a good physical game, winning the most immunities of any contestant in that season. Season 10: Legends Rogi began his time in Season 10 knowing that he had a huge target on his back, and even on a tribe with fellow strong and threatening players, stood out as an easy target due to his past. Even with his tribe coming to an early power struggle, they were able to avoid tribal council for the first round, but after losing the second challenge the stage was set for an all out war between Rogi and AT, with both knowing that only one was going to make it out alive, leaving John Cody as the swingvote between them. Ultimately, Rogi was able to convince JC to side with him, and the two voted out AT, with Rogi narrowly escaping defeat. During this time, both Rogi and JC also were able to come across a hidden immunity idol, but weren't able to claim it as it was the Charlacaña idol, and even with a tribe swap occurring after this, neither member of the pair were able to claim it as they were swapped onto the Tiartico tribe. Rogi was then able to make it to the merge on a string of immunity wins, which continued into the first round of the merge as he won the first individual immunity challenge, continuing to strengthen his position even further as he was able to find the merged tribe hidden immunity idol. At the next challenge, however, his dominance began to run thin as he was just barely beaten by Kevin, leading to him becoming vulnerable once again. Knowing that his situation was dire, Rogi used the fact that he and Matthew were both former winners and a former winner in Ms. Plum had just been voted off, as well as the fact that Matthew had been left out of the prior vote to solidify a strong partnership with him, also pulling in Shapeshift to form a core three, with each of them targeting Louise. At tribal council, feeling as if he could be in danger even though he had a strong alliance of three, Rogi played his hidden immunity idol, with it being used successfully to cancel out three votes against him, allowing the three votes against Louise to send her home. From here, Rogi once again was just barely beaten by Kevin at the immunity challenge, and so he once again was vulnerable, without an idol to protect him this time. Even so, having worked with Matthew and Shapeshift previously, he attempted to target JC for elimination due to JC's seemingly unwilling nature towards working with him, even though the two had voted together on their original tribe, and ultimately set a plan in motion to vote him out. This all fell apart at the last minute, however, as Shapeshift decided to flip against the group in order to blindside Josephine, leaving Josephine to vote Rogi, and Rogi and Matthew on the bottom as they still voted for JC. With the pair clearly on the bottom and both being huge threats going into the finale as former winners, the situation was looking grim for the two of them, but not for long as Rogi was able to find the Tolvaroca hidden immunity idol which was still yet to be found since the beginning of the game. While this was able to protect Rogi, it still left Matthew vulnerable, and after a big misplay in the immunity challenge cost Matthew the win, things weren't looking good for the duo. Knowing that outside of himself, Kevin was easily the biggest threat left in the game, Rogi attempted to target him with Matthew agreeing to the plan, but matters only became worse for the pair as JC decided to use his advantage to cancel out Matthew's ability to vote at the upcoming tribal, effectively leaving Rogi completely isolated. Rogi still followed through on their plan, voting for Kevin, however this was to no avail as Shapeshift played his idol for Kevin, and even with Rogi playing his own idol to cancel out a single vote cast against him, a majority of votes were still sent Matthew's way and he was sent home. With Rogi clearly on the outs and being recognized as the biggest threat left in the game, all he seemingly had left to save himself was the final immunity challenge, and despite a very strong start that looked promising for his chances to win, he was just beaten out once again, this time by Shapeshift, leaving him as a target yet again. Knowing that votes were coming his way, Rogi made a last ditch effort to work with his first ally in the game, JC, who he had been on opposing sides from ever since their first tribal council together. This was surprisingly enough to keep Rogi alive, as JC shockingly flipped on Kevin, sending him home, thus cementing Rogi's place in the final three. Knowing fully well that the win was by no means set in stone, Rogi took the counter-intuitive approach of letting his guard down at the final tribal council, stating that he was proud to have played the best he could and that he had had a lot of fun, wishing the jury had also had as great a time as he had, also saying that he would be happy with them regardless of their decision. Ultimately, this was enough to win him over two jury votes initially, with Matthew voting for him due to their close personal bond and Ms. Plum respecting him for his blindside of Louise, with this resulting in a tie vote between Rogi and Shapeshift. After much deliberation, JC, the third place finisher, was able to set aside some of the differences he and Rogi had had during the season, casting the tiebreaking vote for Rogi, crowing him as the Sole Survivor for the second time in his two seasons, cementing him as the greatest CPORG player to ever play. Trivia * Rogi is the only two time winner of CPORG, winning in Season 1 and Season 10. * Rogi is also the contestant with the longest time between his seasons, returning after not playing for nine seasons. * Rogi is the first puffle to find two hidden immunity idols in a single season. * Rogi is currently the only contestant to play multiple times and never be voted out.